


Secret Indulgence

by omoraashee (SugarBubbles2000)



Series: Tumblr and AO3 omo requests [2]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Bathrooms, Desperation, Don't Like Don't Read, Female Pronouns for Pidge | Katie Holt, Gen, Omorashi, Originally Posted on Tumblr, Piss kink, Tumblr Ask Box Fic, Urination, Urolangia, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-09
Updated: 2021-02-09
Packaged: 2021-03-14 18:46:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,130
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29300610
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SugarBubbles2000/pseuds/omoraashee
Summary: Based on a tumblr ask I received in 2018:"imagine pidge in the garrison, just having switched over and getting used to the bathrooms. okay, now add that she has a piss kink and can now /openly see her peers pissing/. //she could see lance or hunk pissing if she caught it at the right time//"
Relationships: Hunk & Lance & Pidge | Katie Holt
Series: Tumblr and AO3 omo requests [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2151957
Kudos: 8





	Secret Indulgence

**Author's Note:**

> Reuploaded with some minor edits.
> 
> Disclaimer: This fic contains omorashi (pee desperation/wetting oneself fetish). If that's not something you wish to read, I highly suggest closing the tab and reading something else.

Class was over and while Pidge was a little disappointed the time flew by so quickly, it was evident that two certain cadets in her class _were_ glad for that bell.

The strictness of the Garrison was a major step-up from what the cadets had been used to at their previous schools. The discipline they had to develop boiled right down to even the most basic of needs. If a cadet needed to relieve themselves during classes, they were told by their Professors to simply “hold it” until classes were over or until their break time.

This hadn’t crossed Lance or Hunk’s mind when they had guzzled down drinks at break. During the period before lunch, it was evident to Pidge that the fluids they consumed had since filtered down their systems. She’d turned around in her seat and noted their fidgety nature. Thankfully for them, the squirming wasn’t that obvious to be noticed by the other cadets. Pidge would have warned them to slow down on their fluid intake, however she chose to keep quiet about it. The reason being was that a weird part of her was looking forward to the consequence of it.

She _knew_ it was _highly unconventional_ to think of these thoughts, but the prospect of guys peeing was always a hidden fascination of hers. She wasn’t sure where this began; perhaps it was from catching the sight of an old classmate releasing a long stream all those years ago. A simple act such as urinating into a toilet to most people would be a normal, mundane, everyday thing but this act was one Pidge thoroughly enjoyed doing when nature called.

She snuck out quick after class so she’d get to the bathroom before Lance or Hunk did. On the way to class, she had pinpointed the location of the nearest men’s bathroom so she’d know the exact route to take later. Not only for this occasion but for other occasions when she herself would need to. Her transition from Katie Holt to Pidge Gunderson meant that as a ‘guy’, she would have to use the male toilets instead of the female ones. 

This was exceptionally advantageous now, because now she was able to witness the open nature of guys using urinals for their relief. She was more excited about this than the content of the lesson.

She got there quick and ran behind the farthest stall. Peeking out, she had a good view of the urinals. _Perfect._ She leaned against the stall wall and waited for her newly found friends. Eventually, she could hear running footsteps and a murmur of Lance’s boisterous voice which made her smirk to herself.

“Finally, ah-!” Lance groaned, being the first one to enter. His hand moved to his crotch and kept a firm hold of his junk through his cadet trousers.

“Wait are you serious? It was right down the hallway this whole time? How did we miss it?” Hunk’s voice was a little higher than usual; Pidge assumed this might be more due to his desperation than his disbelief.

“I don’t know and I don’t care right now!” The two boys hurried to the empty urinals, leaving one in between them as part of etiquette. Their talking was replaced with whimpering and groaning as they struggled to free their junks from their pants without involuntarily losing control. 

From behind the stall wall, Pidge’s eyes widened as she heard the distinct sound of urine - Lance and Hunk’s urine to be exact - splashing into the porcelain urinals. Subconsciously, she found herself leaning her head further from her hidden spot, witnessing the sight of those golden, strong streams gushing out of the two boys. She could not hold back a noise of awe elicited, moving her hand to her mouth to try and stifle it. Fortunately for her the splashing masked any sounds she had made.

The chance to watch men urinating in real life was rare for her and she marvelled in the minute of voyeurism. 

However, watching the ordeal made her bladder twinge. Once she came back to reality from that trance, she was met with the urge to empty her own bladder.

Quick on her feet, she zipped into the closest stall while Hunk and Lance shook and tucked themselves away. However, Hunk recognised the split second of hazel hair and round-rimmed glasses flash in the corner.

“Hey, Pidge! Didn’t see you come in!” Hunk called cheerily.

“Oh, Pidge’s in here? I didn’t even notice!” Lance laughed lightly.

“O-oh, hey guys!” Pidge replied as casually as she can, despite her quickened heartbeat. Her throat felt sticky and she fumbled with her words.

Unbeknownst to Pidge, Lance’s eyes furrowed for a second as they both walked over to the basins to wash his hands. “Just use the urinal, man. There’s nothing to be shy about.” There was a mutter from Hunk, sounding something along the lines of “Lance, think about it.”

”Oh, well it’s not piss I need to take.” Pidge was quick to think on her feet again. Plus, it would justify why she was sitting instead of standing, if they could see the shadows of her feet, that is.

”Right, right.” Lance responded, a little sheepishly.

”You cool for lunch?” Hunk asked, moving to the dryer to dry his washed hands.

“Yeah, of course! But I’ll er… be a while. So go on ahead, I’ll meet you guys there!” Pidge shouted above the noises of the driers running. Pressing her thighs together made her notice her underwear was a little wet from her own excitement.

“Okay, cool.” was the last thing Pidge heard before Lance and Hunk spoke amongst themselves as they strolled out of the bathroom. With the knowledge they were out of range, she pulled her trousers down and sat on the toilet, ready to relieve herself.

It was then, while she emptied her partially full bladder, that it hit her like a ton of bricks. She’d just taken advantage of her friends. _New_ friends, yes, but still _friends_. She’d just stared at her friends peeing without their knowledge for her own sexual pleasure.

Her hand that was previously itching to delve inside of her and give her the other relief she craved now froze, as with the rest of her form. Pangs of guilt swept through her, but she knew that there was no way to avoid these situations in the future, so long as she was using the boys bathrooms.

_Maybe it’s okay for cadets I’m not necessarily know, but I can’t keep being like this for Lance and Hunk._

As she washed her hands, she made a quiet resolve to not think about it too hard when catching the sight of either or both of her two friends relieving their bladders.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! Feel free to leave a comment :]
> 
> (Comment moderations are turned on in light of the recent fictional minor omo discourse on tumblr)


End file.
